Centuries
by Artseke
Summary: When the time comes for Skyloft to fall from it's lofty perch to rejoin the surface world, it becomes apparent that time in the Goddess's chosen realm and time on the world below move at drastically different rates. For those from Skyloft, it's been but five years. But for Link and Zelda, it's been five centuries.
1. A Fallen Haven

Centuries

* * *

When the time comes and Skyloft falls from it's lofty perch to rejoin the surface world, it becomes apparent that time in the Goddess's chosen realm and time on the world below move at drastically different rates.

For those from Skyloft, it's been but five years.

But for Link and Zelda, it's been five centuries.

* * *

-Artseke

* * *

**A/N: This game includes elements from Skyward Sword and takes place post Ocarina of Time, assuming Zelda did _not _send him back and instead allowed him to stay by her side.**

**Thank you for your time, and enjoy!**

* * *

Link waited in the throne room as the sun rose, the early morning light streaming brilliantly through the stained glass. The color glinted off the tile and spilled over onto the carpet that ran down the center hall, shrouding the entire chamber in a visual cacophony.

The pictures they cast down upon the walkway depicted times gone by; the Three Goddesses crafting Hyrule, the tale of the Triforce they so skillfully divided and hid away, and the tribulations of the Chosen Hero. he knew the story all too well- he'd lived it.

The largest window, situated above the main entrance and at the end of the room, cast the Hylian Crest down unto the polished floors. It was under those golden rays that Princess Zelda approached, her entire frame illuminated by the magnificent backlight.

Impa, whom Link honestly wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't known to look in the Princess's shadow, followed her closely. While Impa had always been taller than Zelda, always older and always stronger, she was perhaps the most inconspicuous woman he had ever met. She existed as the afterimage of a shadow, ever vigilant and ever wary.

Link was unashamed to admit Impa was the only Hylian that had ever managed to catch him off guard, and still could.

"Morning, Princess," He greeted, lazily leaning against the side of the great throne. He didn't acknowledge Impa aloud, simply nodding respectfully in her direction. "Sleep well?"

"As well as always," Zelda replied, smile lighting the carefully concealed circles under her eyes as she settled herself at the throne, "Yourself?"

"Dreamt about cuckoos again, unfortunately." He recounted, "The damn things traumatize, I'm telling you." He glanced down at Zelda over his shoulder, smiling as she laughed. He knew it wasn't Zelda's real laugh as much as she knew he hadn't dreamt about anything other than the battlefield.

"Well, maybe if you didn't go around _poking _at them," She played along, a dangerous true smile tugging at her lips, "I know you think it's fun to make them mad."

"_I do not," _Link did his best to look offended, "That's a child's pastime."

"Implying you _aren't_ a child?" Zelda asked, raising her brows. "At heart, if nothing else."

"You know fully well that I'm twenty and seven years, Princess. Hardly a child anymore." He countered, "And at that, a wise woman like yourself wouldn't instate a simple _child_ as your Chief of Guard, at heart or no."

"I'm no older; give me another decade or two before calling me wise." Zelda redirected her gaze forward, "It sounds prideful aside from making me feel old."

Link chuckled, "Yes, Princess. I'll mark it down."

Zelda continued quietly, "Not to mention you're but twenty and _six_."

Link had exhaled before she'd even finished her sentence, somewhat exasperated, "As good as! Tomorrow's no different from today."

Impa, nearly invisible in the shade of the throne, watched their exchange fondly.

Link had held his position for seven years now, and rightfully so. Renowned throughout the country as the Hero of Hyrule, there was not a Tribe that did not welcome him or a Providence that did not praise his name. His travels had taken him to every corner of the nation, from the fiery depths of Death Mountain, the most arid and barren reaches of Gerudo Desert, to the dark depths of long forgotten Zora ruins- Confident, steady, and level-headed, he put every other member of the guard to shame in combat and strategy.

...But that wasn't why she respected him. Beyond his skill and experience, he was humble and kind. He was no politician, no vulture, and his devotion was unquestionable.

It was the faint sound of rushed footsteps that shook her from her reverie and drew her eyes towards the door. "Mind your squabbling. Someone's coming."

Link and Zelda both silenced themselves immediately, each settling back into their proper places. Link stood to Zelda's right, Impa to her left, and the Princess herself sat with perfect posture.

The door was thrown open dramatically, as it was every other week, and a young herald stood panting in the entryway. "M'lady, Princess-" He began, mixing up the two greetings he'd been trying to decide between, "An urgent matter," He took a breath, "If you have time."

"Yes, speak." Her voice was clear, calm; an urgent matter in Hyrule ranged from a raid in a nearby village to a small merchant conglomerate threatening agricultural anarchy. After several appointments that had caused overreaction and embarrassment, she'd learned to reserve judgement until she understood the full nature of the situation.

The herald had nearly regained his breath when he spoke next, "In Hyrule Field, a great land- a vast island, it's fallen from the sky. The sentries posted by the bridge saw it, your Highness. They said it... It..." He wracked his mind for an exact quote, "It descended slowly from the heavens before going to rest yonder, past the entrance to Kokiri Woods."

Zelda leaned forward, intrigued, "An island from the sky?" She asked it inwardly; the concept stirred something deep within her, something she couldn't identify. "Is that all?"

'_Is that all?' _Link barely glanced at her; did she _want _more?

"No, no, he said he saw... birds. Massive birds."

There was a pause, and the silence hung in the air expectantly. "I see." Zelda said, words slow, "Curious. Thank you, you are dismissed."

The Herald shuffled for a moment, caught between leaving and speaking again. "But... Princess, don't you have orders for the men?"

"Dismissed," Link repeated, more reassuring than anything else.

Regretting the question, the Herald turned tail and was on his way. The door shut behind him, leaving the three alone once more.

"I'll go investigate," Link offered after an appropriate pause, starting to descend the stairs before Zelda gave him leave, "_Purely _for intel. I'll avoid any confrontation, if there's anyone to be confronted by."

Zelda continued to stare intently at the door, contemplating what the Herald'd said. "I feel there will be. Be on your guard, Link. Take few soldiers; if there is a new people to be found, we can't afford to appear hostile."

"Yes'm," Link gave her a thumbs up, walking towards the same hall the Herald had gone through. "Send someone after me if I'm not back by nightfall."

Zelda nodded, fixated on the door long after it'd closed behind him.

* * *

Link made his way to the stables with some urgency. Loitering guards pretended to be alert as he passed, and gossiped after he was gone; why was he in such a rush? Was something going on?

Link saw his horse was already waiting for him when he arrived; the stable hand had always been good at guessing when he'd be off somewhere, and he made a mental note to thank her later. The two soldiers he'd decided to bring were both members of the Calvary, and he'd ridden many missions with them before. They both boasted innate accuracy with the bow and arrow, a trait he himself possessed, and maintained that precision while riding.

He didn't explain the situation to them because he knew little of it himself, but they followed him on nonetheless. The sentries near the gate watched them leave, and the people in the street wished them luck on whatever it was they were leaving to accomplish. A few of the ladies were absolutely effusive; Link was rarely seen when he wasn't at Zelda's side, and as an eligible man of status-

Link preferred to ignore them. It was embarrassing when they tried so hard to get his attention, especially in such a public venue.

The three galloped over the bridge that lead out into the field, the thrum of their horses hooves against the wood serving as a thunderous fanfare.

At first, there was nothing to see. They passed on by the hills nearest the river, past the fork that lead into Zora's Domain, and the horizon remained familiar. At the entrance to the forest, however, things began to change. A cliff-face, sheer and towering, rose up from nowhere. Great birds flew high, high overhead- their size astounded Link, who in the presence of the mountain already felt belittled.

He slowed the party, calling for them to wait and observe. The soldier to his right drew her bow, wary of the beasts above. Link thought of doing the same, but remembered Zelda's admonishment; _We aren't hostile. _

There was a shrill cry from above, like a hawk ten times over, and in a way Link found it... familiar. In the most distant, disconnected way.

The creature responsible dove downwards, it's plumage fire in the sunlight, and swooped over their heads. It's wingspan easily doubled length of the horses they rode upon, and the three collectively ducked. Their mounts nearly started.

More beasts took flight; at a glance, Link counted nearly fifteen. "Hold steady," He commanded, watching the skies carefully. "Don't fire."

Minutes passed before another group began to descend. Three this time, moving in what appeared to be some kind of formation. They didn't speed towards them or dive. The way they landed, not ten feet away, was lofty and unassuming.

Link nearly relaxed.

As he opened his mouth to address the birds- and surely they _were _birds, or a race resembling such- someone else spoke.

"_Oi, Link!_"

Baffled, Link watched a man dismount the creature with a scrupulous eye. Tall build, taller than himself, and muscular. A plain green tunic and cap, and goggles he assumed were for flight. He carried a sword at his hip, but none with dangerous reach, and if he'd heard him correctly, he was speaking Old Hylian.

Prompted to continue by Link's continued silence, the man went on. "It's been a while, eh? Five years now?" He scoffed fondly, approaching Link with a careless step. "Who'da thought we'd end up back here." He kept his distance. It look like he was unnerved by... the horse?

The two that'd accompanied him on the flight downward hopped off their birds as well, and Link recognized the three were in uniform.

Honestly trying to place his face, Link hesitated. "...No," He clarified, almost reassuring himself, "Sorry, I don't know you."

The interloper froze, "Huh? You're tellin' me you forgot the Groose Man? It hasn't been _that _long."

Link looked up at the cliff-face, tracing the structures that wound upwards, "You're thinking of someone else," He re-stated absently, trying to stay professional, "Are you one from the island? The lot of you?"

'Groose' removed his goggles, revealing red-ringed eyes. "Link, c'mon," He chuckled, uncertainty echoing throughout, "S'me. Groose. Pipit and Karane too."

The others behind Groose removed their goggles as well, revealing two more unfamiliar, concerned faces.

"Sure, we've changed some," He struck a little pose, entirely conscious of his actions, "Got Knighted n'all. But it's still us."

"Look, I'm sure you're mistaken, but if we _did _meet at one point or another, you must not have made much of an impression."

The shock on Groose's face was obvious, as was the hurt that followed. "Didn't make much of an impression? _Didn't make much of an impression?" _He muttered it to himself, looking back at the other soldiers, "I- the Grooseanator-_Are you hearing this_?"

The woman- Link assumed it was the one 'Groose' had referred to as Karane earlier- walked past the sulking man with blatant disregard. It was easy to tell she was trying to set herself apart from her comrade, and Link took notice.

He also took notice when she looked him straight in the eye, defiant, fiery, and just a bit on edge. "Well, if you _aren't _Link, just who are you?"

The exchange became more convoluted by the moment. "No, you misunderstand. My name _is _Link. While the man you're referring to must share my name, he is not me." He paused, tired of wasting time on the subject. There were much more important matters to discuss. "Are you the commanding officer here?"

Karane's mouth was agape, as if she was at a loss for words, and she turned coy. "Commanding officer? Me?"

"Are you not?"

The third soldier, the only one wearing yellow, stepped forward with his thumb to his chest. "That'd be me. Senior Officer Pipit, heading this patrol."

Link heard the hesitation in Pipit's voice, and the familiarity he was trying to restrain. _They must have known someone nearly identical to me, _He thought to himself, _to be so thoroughly confused. _

"Officer Pipit," Link nodded curtly, officially, "I've come from the capitol of the Kingdom you now find yourself -and presumably your people- in."

"Oh. A... Kingdom?" He said it like he'd never heard the word in his life.

Link continued, "Hyrule. You've... literally fallen under our jurisdiction. Princess Zelda Daphnes Hyrule presiding." The way they focused on his words, the moment when he'd said Zelda's name, was unnerving. "Can I sp-"

He was cut off, "Stop messin' with us!" Groose laughed, "You almost had me there! I was wonderin' where Zelda'd gotten herself off to."

Pipit watched Link's steady face carefully, and then motioned for Groose to be quiet. "Sorry about him," He consoled, "Go on."

Link looked at Groose with a kind of disgruntled confusion. This had to be some kind of ploy, claiming to know both Zelda and himself. "You've come into Hyrule's boarders with no formal declaration of your intentions. I've come to ask what your intentions may be, so..."

Link stumbled. What else was he supposed to do? He wasn't one for diplomatic affairs. He'd come here expecting to observe and explore, not... participating in politics. "So I need to speak to your commanding officer, or your ruler, King or Queen," What other titles were there? Zelda had drilled him on all the various ranks and such before, but all that came to mind was '_Mayor' _from Ordon, and he was sure that hadn't been on the official list.

Groose deflated, "_You're serious_."

Pipit, deep in thought, said nothing for a moment. "How peculiar," he mumbled, meeting Link's gaze, "We don't have a ruler, but I can take you to our schoolmaster. He's as much a leader of our community as anyone else, and I don't think anyone understands what's happened better than him."

Link nodded, "Alright," He looked up again, judging the height of the monolith. Vines poured down on all sides; he had more than enough experience to scale it.

He moved to dismount, but another great screech sounded overhead. Before Link had time to register what had happened, a colossal bird flew just above him, force of the pass knocking him clear off his mount. It was the same vibrant bird that they'd seen at first; brilliant and crimson.

Not that Link had a mind to admire it from his place on the ground. The bird had landed loftily nearby, bobbing it's head as if it were _laughing. _Laughing at him! A bird!

His company had been startled, and their horses were restless. Link rolled out of the way of a stray hoof before standing to right himself, brushing his tunic off. "What are those things?" He asked, glancing over at the three bystanders while he worked. "I've never seen anything like them."

"Loftwings," Pipit replied, keeping didactic, "They're part of our culture. A gift from the Goddess. Everyone from Skyloft that's of age has one as a companion. What's... that?" He motioned to Link's horse, which was still unshaken.

Link digested what he'd said in the back of his mind, but kept up with the conversation. "...This? She's my horse. Epona."

The red bird screeched again. Link did his best to ignore the grating sound.

"A horse," Pipit repeated, vexed. "Can I-" he stepped forward, reaching out, but Epona's dissatisfied snort turned him away. Link chuckled; _Good girl, _he thought, _keeping us on task. _

"You mentioned a schoolmaster," Link noted, trying to bring the point back to light, "I'd like to meet with him."

"Right," Pipit's demeanor seemed to change; he forced the confusion down, and in it's place a charismatic confidence thrived. "The Academy is up at the top, with the rest of Skyloft," he hesitated, looking beyond Link for a moment. The great crimson Loftwing had settled- it was awaiting a rider.

"The Loftwing behind you looks like it's willing to take you up with us."

Link turned. The bird squawked at him again. "I really don't think-"

Groose was talking at Karane, motioning to the bird and Link. With his hearing- sharp for even a Hylian- picked up a few words. _It was his bird. This couldn't be a coincidence! That bird had been gone since the day he'd left! _

Pipit interrupted his brief eavesdropping session, "You'd have to climb otherwise, and there's no telling what vines will hold your weight."

Link considered it. "I think I'll take the risk." He started towards the base of the great obstacle, turning back towards his two baffled comrades. "Are you coming?"

They looked confused, called upon. "Ehm, sorry, sir. We can't understand what you're saying. I think it may be Old Hylian, but it's a dead dialect, sir. We were never formally instructed in-"

Link paused, shocked. "Right. You two won't be much help above, then. Go back and tell the Princess that things are under control, and that I may not return until tomorrow."

He didn't mention he'd never learned Old Hylian, either.

The two hesitated before nodding, turning to head back to Castle Town. Pipit, Karane, and Groose watched the guards speed off on horseback, the sound of hooves on open ground a new and entrancing rhythm. Link shook them from their trance as he ran past, getting two steps up the wall before reaching to secure a grip on one of the mangled, tangled masses of vine.

The bird that had waited patiently below took flight, circling close by.

"Are you sure about this, Link?" Karane shouted, going to mount her own Loftwing, "It's not safe-"

"Don't wait for me," he called back, making steady progress, "I'll make it."

* * *

Pipit and Groose looked at one another in resignation, following Karane's example and remounting their respective Loftwings. Pipit called for the three of them to leave him behind and head back up to the town; they had things to discuss.

They had barely touched down when the barrage of questions began. Adults and children alike flocked to the three that had been to explore, their demeanors ranging from curious to terrified to nonplussed. Pipit was still in deep thought, but shook it off when confronted by the mob.

"_What's down there?"_

"_What's it like?"_

"_Are there monsters?" _

Most, if not all, had heard Groose's retelling of his venture to the surface more than once. The tale grew more extravagant every time it was told, but it founded the basis of their questions nonetheless. Groose and Karane were both silent, unable to come to terms with the man they'd met.

So, it was Pipit that indulged them. "We didn't go far," He began, "But it looks peaceful. We saw no monsters, but I'm going to have to advise no one go down to the surface until we've spoken to Gaepora."

His words prompted a new flurry,

"_Why?"_

"_What did you find?" _

The questions became a collective muttering and isolated discussion. Pipit tried to walk through them with Groose and Karane in tow, "It's fine, everything's fine."

They left the inquisitive group behind as they made their way towards the Academy, and Groose was the one who broke the silence.

"I'm not just seein' things, right? You two think it's him too. I mean, he's _older, _sure, but so are we." He spoke into the air, trying to make sense of it all, "He's not _messing _with us. He wouldn't know how!"

Karane bit her lip before nodding, "Oh! I've got it. Maybe he's lost his memory. That's not out of the realm of possibility."

Groose considered it, "Maybe. I'm sure he's taken more than one hit to the head over the years, livin' with Zelda and all."

Pipit exhaled, "His identity notwithstanding, we've got bigger problems. Like, say, our home _falling out of the sky?_ The rumbling, the monsters? Even if... if we've run into Link, as Knights, our first duty is to our home."

"Yeah, well you didn't know him like I did," Groose explained, almost boasting, "He and I saved the world together."

"We know," Karane and Pipit said, voices the exact same pitch of exasperated.

They opened the door to the Academy, where Knights in training dotted the halls. They were all excited, all ecstatic, talking about the surface, all the monsters they'd have to face. Fledge was walking amongst them, reminding them they had chores to do; he had become a Knight two years after the rest of them, and had never taken up the true mantle; instead, he'd become something of an instructor at the Acedemy, and the kids adored him.

He saw that the group had returned, but was puzzled to find them here. Hadn't they been sent out only a few hours ago?

Karane passed a reassuring hand over his shoulder as they walked by, not taking the time to explain. Fledge was still curious, but didn't ask them what had happened; they looked like they were on a mission.

Gaepora stood in his office, Owlan to his right. From this high up, the land they'd happened upon opened up like a familiar book. Ragged mountains danced in the distance, and endless fields paved the way through forests and ravines. Their Loftwings soared far above it all, and if worse came to worst, he had confidence in their elevation to keep any sort of uncouth creature at bay.

He turned as Pipit knocked on the door, "Enter."

Gaepora expected students, not a patrol, and furrowed his brow as Karane, Groose, and Pipit entered. "What have you found?"

Groose couldn't restrain himself, "We found Link. And Zelda. But we didn't see Zelda, and Link- he didn't know who I was! Me! Groose!"

"Calm down," Gaepora demanded, the news troubling though incoherent. "You found Link. That's good, that's good... And my Zelda. I expected them to-"

"No, Headmaster," Karane began, trying to clarify, "We're not sure it was him. He was with two others that we didn't recognize, and he denied ever meeting us. He didn't know know what a Loftwing was, or that this was Skyloft. He didn't know we were Knights."

Eyes widening, Gaepora only managed to say, "I see. Where is he now?"

Groose took over again, "He wouldn't ride his bird! And we _saw _his bird! The Crimson Loftwing, it flew down and it landed right beside him. He wouldn't get on. He said he'd climb- he's climbing now."

"All that way?" Gaepora was incredulous, "The vines aren't strong enough to hold a full grown man. Maybe when he was a boy, but these days-"

As if his acknowledgment had willed it, a sharp shout pierced through the open window.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 will be up soon. **

**If you see any grammatical mistakes and/or continuity errors**, please let me know! **

**Also, if you ask questions in reviews, I may make it a point to answer them in later chapters. I really appreciate every single review I get- they spur me on!**

Edit: I've changed this from post Twilight Princess to post Ocarina of Time. If you see any errors in relation to this within this chapter, please let me know.


	2. The Beginning of All Things

_**Centuries**_

* * *

-artseke 

(Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

Link had nearly reached the summit when the patch of vines he'd been clinging to had shifted. It had been ambitious; in his travels, he'd never attempted to scale such a monstrosity. He was out of practice, sure, but he knew he had the skill and endurance to make it to the top.

The same could not be said for the vines.

He froze as he felt them move, praying that they'd hold. All it took was that next reach- and he moved painfully slow- for them to give. He shouted as he tumbled down, nothing to hold on to or break his fall. He quickly turned himself face-down to assess his options, but in those few seconds, he realized there were none.

After all the traveling he'd done, this was it? A missed foothold? He couldn't help but laugh at the improbability of it all.

Just as he'd resigned himself to his dishonorable fate, a shrill call caught his attention. The bird from before, a winged shadow against the bright midday sky, dove after him. Link thought maybe it was going to eat him, the way it opened it's mouth, but the reality couldn't be farther from the truth.

It swooped beneath him, not only breaking his fall but carrying him up.

Link, consequently, had the wind knocked right out of him. His ascent was blurry, imprecise, but the bird's rough landing helped him clear his head. He rolled off it's back as it lowered itself, turning it's head back as if to check if he was alright.

He was breathing hard, but said the first thing that came to mind. "... Thank you."

The bird nudged him with it's impossibly wide bill, the call softer than it'd been. Link stumbled back with the force, but assumed it was a playful gesture.

"Whoa!"

Link turned towards the voice, realizing for the first time that he was in some kind of square. There was a stone tower to his right- a windmill, maybe?- but in front of him, that's where the voice had come from. A young girl, no older than ten, looked up at him with her dark brown eyes and her dark brown hair, and her wide, white smile.

"I remember you!" She grinned, "You're the one that helped Uncle Bats!"

Link shook his head, still breathless and dumbfounded, "No, sorry, kid." He looked over her- the building beyond looked rag-tag, but central, and pathways lead either way around. He assumed there'd be stairs on either side, and started walking as he observed.

"It was a long, long time ago, but I remember," She kept up at his heels, "It's me, Kukiel! I'm grown up now. And so are you! But you're still short."

Short? "Listen, um," He turned back her way, kneeling down to her level, "Kukiel, I'm lost. I bet you know this town better than anyone, right?"

She nodded, proud. "I do! I know all the best hiding places." She rolled from her heels to her toes over and over, hands behind her back.

"I thought so," he smiled, "I need to find the Headmaster."

Kukiel laughed, "He's at the school, dummy! He's making all us kids stay inside until we're sure it's safe."

Link smirked, "Then why aren't _you _inside, young lady?" He couldn't sense anything dangerous about, and he did have acute instincts when it came to looming threats.

Kukiel donned the face of a child caught red-handed. "W-well, I'm an adventurer! I tell all the other kids what goes on, so I _had _to. Please don't tell my mom and dad!"

"Don't worry, I won't." He wouldn't know who to tell. "But you have to go home."

Kukiel sighed, "Do I _have_ to?"

There was a shout in the distance- unmistakably her name. She gasped, and was on her way.

Link straightened himself out, chuckling as she left. It stopped abruptly as he realized he still had no idea which way he was supposed to be going, but he'd been in that situation before. All he had to explore was an island; he couldn't take too many wrong turns.

Link climbed a short flight of stairs, and then another. They were old, overgrown, but not unused. The constant traffic had kept the grass from taking over, for the most part.

He vaguely registered the red bird pass overhead- it'd gone back to the sky. He'd been worried it intended to trail him around the settlement.

He turned heads as he passed by. Part of him assumed it was because he was an interloper, but the rest knew it was because he was familiar. People waved, the said hello, welcome back. He did his best go with it; he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

The town looked peaceful. He saw more than one person in uniform, but even then, they only wore light chainmail and tunics.

... Though, it was the same style of armor he'd worn when he'd embarked on his quest years ago. Identical, in fact, if a different color.

They were armed with only swords, if that, but he didn't mark them off as harmless. He'd been the same way once. Squabbling broke out to his right, a strange disharmony amongst the quiet.

"It's too late, he'd have hit the ground by now!" Said a decidedly female voice, "You're a moron for letting him climb!"

"He wouldn't have ridden a Loftwing," Said another- Link placed it as Pipit.

"I don't care, I'm goin' after him," Groose finalized. Link turned the corner as he spoke, and there was silence again. All three- no, four- Karane, Groose, Pipit, and an older man Link didn't recognize stood staring at him, like they'd been caught gossiping.

None were quite as awestruck as the older man, but it was Groose who spoke first. He took off his helmet as he did so, and Link recoiled at the sight of it. His hair was- it was _red, _and it was ridiculous. How had he-

"We came out here cause we thought you'd fallen," Groose talked like he was accusing him of something, "Ya idiot."

"I did," He admitted, "One of your... what are they called? Loftwings? One of them caught me. I'm grateful." He looked towards the older man, looking him over before bowing. He was the oldest person he'd seen so far, and he looked wise. Coupled with the fact the man stood with the three Knights that had gone to find the Headmaster, the conclusion was obvious.

It took the man a moment to realize what he was doing, "No, no, boy... No need for that, none at all. If anything, I should be paying my respects to you."

Link stood straight again, uncertain. "My apologies, sir. I was under the impression that you were the Headmaster these three spoke of."

Gaepora, still struck, had trouble coming up with a response. "I am indeed the Headmaster of our humble academy. The very academy you attended as a boy, Link. Don't you recall?"

Link resisted the urge to sigh. "There has been a misunderstanding. I've never been here, nor have I ever met any of your people. My name is Link, Chief Guard of Hyrule. I grew up in Castle Town. I'm here as an ambassador on Princess Zelda Daphnes Hyrule's behalf, though I'm... not officially an ambassador. We didn't expect to find people here."

Gaepora hummed, considering his story, and closed his eyes as he considered the situation. "Princess Zelda Daphnes Hyrule. That's quite a title for a young lady." He kept his pride in; after all, for all he knew, it wasn't his daughter. He put a hand on Link's shoulder, friendly and inviting, "Well, Link, I apologize for the confusion. I believe you."

Only because Link so thoroughly believed in himself. Personally, Gaepora was still skeptical; a boy with the same name, nearly the same face, but grown- who else could it be?

Groose missed his strategy entirely, "You _believe _him? Who else could he be? He's got to have... what'sit called? Amnesty?"

"Amnesia." Karane corrected, looking to Gaepora to offer it as a theory, "It's possible."

Gaepora nodded once, "It is possible, but unlikely. For now, we will accept his word as truth." He opened his eyes, looking into Link's, "I hope you understand we didn't do this of our own accord. Fall here, down to this strange earth."

"What happened?" Link asked, glad he had finally found someone willing to talk about the matter at hand.

Gaepora turned to walk back into the Academy, "Come with me. I'll talk to you in my office."

Link checked to see that his sword was still strapped firmly to his back before trailing behind, marveling at the colorful interior of the Academy as they crossed the threshold. A kitchen to their right, full of kids- one of the men in uniform nearly fell over when he saw the two walk by, and quickly made his way over through the mess-hall and into the main hallway. "Link! I- I thought you'd never come back!" He wanted him to see that he'd become a Knight- he'd done it!

Visibly uncomfortable, Link barely glanced his way before walking on. Fledge was more confused than hurt, and concern colored his features.

Gaepora lead him upstairs to a spacious office, walls lined with books and papers. He glanced to see if Link remembered anything, thinking perhaps revisiting his childhood home would stir a semblance of his past, but there was no such reaction. Link scanned the shelves, admiring his collection. He wasn't an avid reader himself- it wasn't a skill he'd ever needed, growing up the way he had- but he was impressed.

Gaepora took a seat at his desk, motioning for Link to sit down in the chair across from him. "I apologize for the... informal set up. I usually scold my students here."

Link remained standing. "I don't mind." He wasn't going to be treated like a child; he was representing Hyrule.

"...I see. Well, as you know nothing of our people, I suppose I should start from the beginning."

_"The three Goddesses-" _

Link cut him off, "Oh! The origin myth. I'm familiar with it. The three Goddesses created the land of Hyrule, with Din creating the earth, Farore giving it life, and Nayru giving all living things wisdom."

Gaepora nodded solemnly, satisfied, "I'm glad that it has reached the land below. But, you know that is not all there is to the story."

Link assumed it was a prompt, and continued. "They left the Triforce behind, but the war that broke out over it's use was devastating. They broke it apart so that..." He knew the name, and the hatred that flashed across his face did not go unnoticed. "So that it would not fall into evil hands. One piece resides with the Royal Family, one piece with the Hero, and one with the Great Evil."

Gaepora nodded as he spoke, "Within that story lies ours. During the war for the Triforce so long ago, the great and merciful Goddess Hylia razed the earth and sent our kind to the heavens- those with ears for her messages. Her job was to protect the Triforce at all costs, and it cost all she had. She shed her immortal form to receive a piece of the Triforce, effectively shattering it and keeping it out of the Demon King's hands. And so, she died only to be reborn... as my daughter. And that daughter, brave Zelda, went on a quest to keep the evil at bay. And her friend- he was so lazy then. A boy by the name of Link, he found his way to the Goddess's chamber and took up the sword to protect her- the Goddess, my daughter. For, before she had died, a single brave soul had battled by her side, and as thanks, she gifted that soul with eternal life. To be reborn with her own in tandem, to fight the evil back again. Some say they were in love."

"I'd never heard of Hylia," Link responded, speaking slowly. "There's a Lake Hylia not far from here, but... but a Goddess-"

_He remembered being wounded- badly wounded in a battle he never fought, with a sword he knew all too well. He had been dying. She had been, too. He remembered her face- she'd been beautiful, even blood-spattered and exhausted, and she'd sent the outcrop high above the clouds. And she had said she was sorry, so sorry for letting him die here like this._

"...Link? Link, boy, can you hear me?"

Gaepora stood in front of his desk now, one hand on either of Link's shoulders, "Are you alright?"

Link sat straighter, back to attention. "Yes, yes, I was... I was thinking."

Gaepora hesitated before letting him go, "I thought I'd lost you for a moment," He chuckled, "You did always daydream. But!" A pause, "That said, there is more to our story. From the time of the Great War until now, the Goddess's magic has kept us aloft. Days ago, our rivers stopped flowing. Then, late last night, the entirety of our home shook violently. We could only tremble as our civilization fell through the clouds, landing within your dominion below."

Link, still shaken by his-not-his memory, took a moment to reply. "I understand. I'll tell the Princess you bare no ill will, but I'm sure she'd prefer to address you in person."

"Princess Zelda, you said?" Gaepora asked, unable to bar the hope from his voice. "What about her father? Where is he?"

"He's dead," Link replied, offended that he didn't know. It took him a minute to realize there was no reason he _would _know. "Deceased, unfortunately," He rephrased, adding a bit more tact. "Nine years ago, a few months after the Princess's Coronation."

"And how old is she now, my boy?"

"Twenty seven." He said it without thinking, "Though it's impolite to ask a woman's age, and even _more _impolite to mention that anyone told you said age to begin with."

Gaepora laughed. That was the Link he knew, but... twenty seven? That accounted for a ten year absence. "Then how old are you?"

"Also twenty seven, sir. Tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

Yet another ten year absence. "You don't look a day over twenty."

"Hylians are said to be gifted with Eternal Youth," He laughed, "Ironically, there aren't many of us left."

Gaepora took it all into consideration, and glanced outside. "It looks like night is about to fall. I won't send you off in the dark, nor will I travel without the light of the sun. You're welcome to stay here."

"I appreciate it," He bowed again, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Gaepora nodded. "There's a free room on the first floor. It shouldn't be hard to find. In fact, I believe it has your name on it- it was for the other Link, in case he ever returned."

Link simply nodded, but posed a question before he turned to leave. "I noticed you have an organized guard. They called themselves Knights. Do they have a commanding officer, or do-"

"Yes, yes," Gaepora nodded, "In a sense. Eagus teaches all Knights swordplay, and if they find themselves up against something they can't handle, he's who they call."

"But he doesn't organize the patrols or lead missions?"

"No, the Knights organize it amongst themselves. Senior Knights get their pick of the schedule, and it trickles down to the juniors. We don't... we've never needed to organize 'missions'." He found the conversation redundant. The face he spoke to knew the system, and how ranks were organized, but he could tell that Link processed it as new information.

Link nodded, "Thank you for your time, sir. May I be dismissed?"

"Why... yes. Yes, you're dismissed."

Link nodded in appreciation, and then took his leave. As soon as he stepped outside, he exhaled. He was no diplomat, and could only hope he'd done everything properly. _I could really use a drink, _he thought, running a hand back through his hair, missing the hat he was so familiar with. He'd taken up the armor of the Royal Guard years ago, but it had always felt too heavy- even with his personal adjustments- and there was no hat included.

He walked down the hall to the flight of stairs that lead below, taking in every labeled door on his way. He got to the lower floor; most everyone in the dining area had cleared out, leaving only an elderly woman to handle the mess. A few students lazily collected dishes, but they didn't look very happy about it. _Probably a punishment, _he concluded, deciding he may as well do something to repay the night he meant to spend. And he hadn't had any dinner. If luck was on his side, maybe there'd be some food left over.

"Do you need any help?" He asked, not addressing anyone in particular. The students, startled, all looked at him in unison.

The old woman standing at the sink didn't bother to turn and look, engrossed in her work. Her disgruntled 'yeh' sufficed, as far Link was concerned, and he went about helping the group collect the used dishes.

The kids ranged from thirteen to eighteen, and there were five in all. One boy- the second youngest, by Link's estimate- kept staring at him. Link wondered if he had something in his teeth, or if he'd managed to get dirt on his face earlier in the day. Had he spoken to the Headmaster with dirt on his face? Goddess, he hoped not. He did his best not to make eye contact, massing all the dishes at one end of the table.

"I'm Sawnson."

Link looked up, and the boy was right across the table. He nearly jumped back. "Oh-" His initial shock subsiding, he looked him over more closely; he had big, blue eyes and the lightest, blondest hair Link thought he'd ever seen on someone with such a dark complexion.

"Who're you?"

"M'Link," He replied, not coughing up his full title. It wasn't important, not here.

"What'd you get caught for?"

Link smiled, going back to bussing the table, "I'm not in trouble, I just wanted to help. And," He whispered, "Between you and me, I missed dinner."

Swanson laughed, feeling like he'd been entrusted with some secret, "Wanna know what I got in trouble for?"

Deciding to humor him, Link nodded. Swanson motioned for him to come closer so he could whisper it- Link obliged.

"_By the blade, he will rise again."_

Link recoiled, nearly knocking his stack of plates over. "_What_?"

Swanson looked afraid, but he repeated himself. "I-I snuck into the girls bathroom."

Link stared at him for a minute, incredulous. "That's..." He shook it off, saved it for later, smiling again for the kid's sake. "That's bad._" _He tried to say it like he didn't believe it, working quickly.

Swanson's fear disappeared, and he looked a little proud. "I _know! _And I almost got away with it, but one of the girls caught me, and she started yelling..."

Link didn't hold the conversation any longer, picking up the plates and heading over to the woman at the sink. He set them on the counter with a careless clatter (the old woman grumbled at him; Link didn't take the time to decipher her incoherent complaints) and left to find his room.

He'd grown to know the ring of a prophecy when he heard it. That eerie, ghostly, barely whispered double tone that could only be a mistake of the Goddesses. A slipped syllable that had leaked into this world from the next, somehow finding it's way back to _him. _

At the moment he took the handle of the door, he chose to ignore it. He put the words out of his mind, and it was gone; the ability to forget was one he'd mastered over the years, and never had it been more handy. _Remember it when you see Zelda, _he told himself, _but don't dwell on it._

* * *

Down below, across the dimming fields of Hyrule, Zelda sat in her private study, reading by candlelight. Every day felt shorter than the last, and the air was getting more crisp by the hour. She couldn't keep herself from gazing out the window periodically, but not for the beauty of the encroaching night. Link had promised to return by nightfall, but she hadn't heard a word from him or his group. Just as she started to consider sending a secondary patrol, she saw the silhouettes along the horizon; two riders on horseback, galloping to make it to the bridge before last light.

Zelda was unsurprised as she saw them make it across, but her relief was visible. Unaware of how many men Link had decided to take along, she didn't doubt that one returning cavalry was him.

Expecting him to find her momentarily, she settled back down to finish her reading in comfort.

Nearly an hour passed before there was a knock at her door, and she granted the interloper passage. "You certainly took your sweet time," She teased, not looking away from the pages of _'The Goddess's Chosen People'._ "I nearly fell asleep waiting."

"My apologies, your Highness," The guard bowed deeply, and Zelda could not place the voice. She turned, only in her nightclothes, to find one of her archers with his nose nearly on the floor.

She kept her confusion locked away, "Rise. Has your commanding officer sent you here?" Perhaps Link was just exhausted from his expedition. Though, if she was being honest with herself, mere exhaustion had never kept him from bidding her goodnight before.

The guard rose, not meeting her eyes, "Yes, Princess. He would like me to inform you he will be back tomorrow, and that all is well."

"If all is well, why has he not kept his promise of returning tonight?"

"We encountered native peoples; the great birds people have seen are simply their mounts. Commander Link spoke to them; they seemed very friendly and responsive, but I regret to inform you I don't know much of the exchange."

"Were you not present?"

"Yes, Princess. They spoke a dead dialect; Old Hylian, I think. I was unaware the Commander is fluent."

"As was I," She furrowed her brow slightly.

"He spoke with them for a while, and then told us we would be of no use where he was going. We went on our way. I can only assume he's gone to spend time among them."

Zelda was silent for a moment, "I understand." Link had always been good at befriending even the most hostile tribes, and it settled the gnawing doubt in her stomach that perhaps the fallen land hid malevolent intent. "Thank you. Anything else to report?"

"No, Princess."

"You are dismissed. Sleep well."

"Thank you, Princess." He bowed again, and shut the door softly as he exited. Zelda, left to herself with her thoughts, watched as the stars blinked to life in the night sky.

"Leave it to you to find adventure on the eve of your own birthday." She mused, thinking about the festivities she'd planned for the next day. Invitations had gone out nearly two months ago to the prominent tribes; the Zora, the Gerudo, the Gorons- and now they could be on the cusp of political turmoil. Didn't it figure?

She closed her book, standing to snuff out the candles one by one. It was only after the last one had gone out that she noticed there was no moonlight; a new moon for a new season, she supposed.

* * *

This chapter is relatively slow, I know, but... they'll be more action later on.

Thank you for reading, and if you have a moment, please leave a review!


End file.
